


A Drink After Work

by toxictreasure



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: AU - Modern, AU - Not spies, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictreasure/pseuds/toxictreasure
Summary: 'my friend was coming onto you but you were clearly not comfortable so I tell them that I called dibs before they came in and they walk away and you slap me because you're not a thing someone can call 'dibs' on but really, I said that so they'd move on because they're kind of an ass'Curt has been dragged out for a drink. What started out as a regret became a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 25
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Curt had always considered himself quite the extrovert, but tonight? All he wanted tonight was to be at home in his bed. It had been a very long day at work, but then Curt's acquaintance (he refused to call him a friend), Dick Big, had pressured him into going out to a bar for a few drinks. With Dick, a few drinks often turned into several, but Curt was going to take it easy tonight. Mrs. Mega would not be happy if her son came home absolutely smashed in the early hours of the morning again.

And so Curt was sat in a bar, glaring at his beer as if the bottle had offended him. Dick was talking some nonsense at Curt, not paying much attention to whether he was actually listening or not. Curt was wishing Tatianna was with him, and not visiting her family in Russia. She was always fun to have on a night out. He didn't think it would matter much anyway, this bar was dead.

Curt looked up from his beer when he realised Dick had stopped talking. The cowboy's eyes were trained on a slim figure at the other end of the bar, a man with dark slicked back hair. His eyes were very focused on the glass on the bar in front of him, much like Curt's had been moments ago.

"Now that there is very attractive man, Mega." Dick said in his southern drawl.

Curt scoffed. "I'm not blind, Dick."

Dick turned to him and tipped his hat. "I'm gon' go introduce myself to that feller down there, and I'll leave you to your sad little Budweiser."

"If you think I'm gonna let you go harass that guy, you've got another thing coming." Curt grabbed his bottle and got to his feet. He followed the chuckling Dick to where the man was sat and sipped at his drink while Dick introduced them.

"Howdy sir, my name's Richard Big, but you can call me Dick." He pulled his hat off his head and pressed it to his chest. Curt watched as the man's lips almost twitched into a smirk as he registered Dick's name. "And can I just say, you look mighty fine this evenin'."

The man watched as Dick took a seat beside him. "I'm Owen Carvour." His accent was very distinctly English. He glanced up at Curt. "And who's your friend?"

"This," Dick's hand landed on Curt's shoulder. "is Curtis-"

"Curt's fine." Curt interrupted, glaring daggers at Dick. The only person who called him _'Curtis'_ was his mother. "It's nice to meet you, Owen."

"Indeed it is," Dick leaned forward, bracing his am on his knee and looking into Owen's eyes. Curt didn't miss the way Owen leaned back ever so slightly.

Dick started to make conversation with Owen, who responded politely to each question and ignored every pitiful attempt at flirting that Dick threw at him. Curt sat in silence on the other side of Dick, being ignored by the person who'd dragged him out in the first place.

He glanced to the side to see what was happening between Dick and Owen, and saw Owen staring down at the hand Dick had placed on his thigh. He did not look comfortable and something about that made Curt's stomach churn.

"Dick," Curt placed a hand his shoulder. "don't touch him."

Owen looked up at Curt and his brown eyes damn near made Curt melt.

Dick turned over his shoulder. "Who put a stick up your ass, Mega?"

Curt straightened up slightly. Why had he agreed to come out with Dick in the first place? He couldn't remember and now he wanted to punch his past-self square in the face for agreeing to this bullshit.

"That's what I thought." Dick started to shrug him off when Curt went red in the face.

He did always have a habit of talking quicker than he thought.

"'Cause I call dibs." He cringed as the words left his mouth. It seemed to have the intended effect though, as Dick pulled his hand off Owen's thigh and turned to face Curt with a sly smirk.

"Well then, Mega, it seems he's all yours." Curt could see Owen wasn't happy with what he had said. Dick checked his watch. "But fellas, I'm afraid I must be going." He stood, tipped his hat in Curt and Owen's direction as a form of goodbye, and turned and left the bar.

As Curt turned to Owen to apologise for what he said, he saw Owen's hand flying towards his face. The bartender didn't even look up when Curt's head snapped to the side at the force of the slap.

Curt touched his cheek gently and looked at Owen, whose dark eyebrows were drawn together in a scowl.

"You're an arse." Owen said flatly, turning around to once again stare down at his drink. "I'm not something you can claim 'dibs' on."

"Listen man, I'm sorry, it's just you looked real uncomfortable with Dick practically crawling up on you like that and I thought-"

"You thought you could help?" Owen sounded sarcastic, but then he seemed to deflate slightly and sighed deeply.

Curt's cheek stung, but he continued on. "Yeah, and I'm sorry I said I had dibs 'cause that- I've got a bad habit of not thinking before I speak, but hey, if it's any consolation, you've got one hell of a backhand."

Owen laughed softly. "Curtis, was it?"

"Curt."

"Curt." His name sounded very pretty when Owen said it. "Shut up."

Curt did as he was told. He very promptly shut his mouth and looked at Owen. Jesus, he really was handsome.

"I am thankful, just so you know." He wasn't looking at Curt. "I only hit you... well, I only hit you because I was offended by what you said. And I'll stand by that. But I was uncomfortable, so thank you." Owen looked up at him as he said 'thank you' and Curt smiled.

He gestured to Owen's empty glass. "Do you want another? I'll pay."

"I don't see why not." Owen paused for a moment. "But do let me return the favour, give me your phone number and let me take you out sometime."

Curt grinned as he waved over the bartender. "I don't see why that can't be arranged."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mega.” Cynthia sat up and rested one elbow on her desk and took a quick drag from her cigarette. “What do I look like?”
> 
> “Uh… like someone who's about thirty seconds away from kicking my ass?”
> 
> Cynthia laughed once, loud and sarcastic. “Try ten.”

“Curtis, are you even listening to me?” Mrs Mega asked, looking over at her son, who had once again leapt for his phone when it had buzzed.

“Of course, Ma.” Curt had deflated slightly when he realised that the notification had not come from Owen. It had been a few days since they’d met at the bar and exchanged numbers, but he still hadn’t text. Sure, Curt could’ve texted first, but after three messages typed out and none sent, he’d decided to just wait. 

“Don’t lie to your mother, Curtis.” Mrs Mega put down her newest craft project and sat in her armchair, adjacent to the sofa Curt was sat on. “Now tell me, what’s got you all worked up over that phone of yours?”

Curt sighed, running a hand over his face. “Just… I’m waiting to hear from someone, is all.” 

“Is it a girl?”

“Mom-”

Mrs Mega rolled her eyes and reached over for the TV remote. “I know, but you never bring home any girls, and you’re getting on now-”

“I’m only twenty seven!”

“And all I’m saying is maybe you need to start thinking about settling down.” Curt fought the urge to glare at his mom. “You can’t be a bachelor forever, Curtis.”

Curt sighed again. “I know, Mom.”

He wished he could tell her, he really did. Now would be the prime time to do it, they were talking about his future after all, but he couldn’t. Curt stared down at his phone, almost praying that he’d get a phone call to get him out of this situation. 

Weirdly enough, he did.

He practically leapt out of his skin when his phone vibrated against the table. The name he’d been waiting to see for days was on the top of his phone screen.

“Is that the person you’ve been waiting for?” Mrs Mega asked as Curt snatched the phone and stood up. “Curtis?”

Already on his way out of the room, he called over his shoulder, “Yeah, Mom, can you just let me talk to my friend please?”

Curt made his way into his bedroom, and answered the call as soon as the door was closed behind him.

“Hi!” Curt coughed and tried to not sound so over-enthusiastic. “Hey.”

“Curt, hello!” Owen’s tone was very bright, and suddenly Curt didn’t feel so stupid about sounding so happy. “It’s been a few days, hasn’t it? I must admit I was waiting for you to call but-”

“I was going to text, but I…” he let out a laugh. “I couldn't figure out what to say.”

“Well, you tend to start with a hello, or some form of greeting.” Owen sounded like he was smiling and Curt couldn’t help but smile too. He walked over to his desk and sat backwards on his chair, resting one arm on the backrest. 

“Yeah, I know that, asshole. How’ve you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been excellent.” Owen’s voice crackled slightly through the phone. Curt put him on speaker and put the phone on his desk. “Although I have felt slightly foolish checking my phone every five minutes to see if you’d texted.”

“Hey, in my defense you said you’d take me out, y’know, repaying the favour for the drinks I bought you.”

Owen’s laugh was loud and sudden. “I know, and I did thoroughly enjoy those whiskeys - at least I did in the evening. The morning wasn’t as fun.”

Curt chuckled at that. He’d only had a few beers that night, mostly so that his mom didn’t get mad at him when he came home drunk again. She didn’t like that too much. “Poor Owen-”

The bedroom door opened and Mrs Mega came shuffling in, apologising as she went. “Sorry, sorry-”

“Mom!”

“I know, but I’m doing a load of washing, just let me…” She grabbed Curt’s laundry basket and quickly made her way out of the room.

Curt turned back to his phone with a sigh. “Was that your mother?” Owen asked. Curt was thankful he wasn’t laughing.

“Yeah, she lives with me.”

“ _She_ lives with _you?_ Not the other way round?”

“No, this is my apartment, but she’s got real bad agoraphobia so she’s gotta live with someone, and I’m kinda the only one there.”

Owen was quiet for a moment, but then he said in an almost-tentative voice, “Where’s your father?”

“He left when I was a kid.” Curt sighed. He didn’t like to think about the way his dad just up and left with no warning or any sort of explanation. Sometimes he felt like it was somehow his fault, if only partly.

“I’m sorry to hear it.” There was a moment of silence. “On a completely unrelated note, are you free Friday evening?”

The conversation had taken a very sudden change in tone, but Curt was very grateful for it. “I might be, why are you asking?”

“I’d like to take you out, to thank you for the drinks, and stopping your friend.” Owen had said the last part of the sentence quieter, but Curt still heard it clear.

“He’s not my friend, he’s just a coworker.” Curt said, sounding particularly serious. “He got me out for a few drinks with peer pressure and bribery.” 

“Well, I’d hate to say that that’s good to know but…” Owen’s sentence trailed off. “You didn’t answer the question though. Are you free Friday?”

“I get off work at five, if my boss is feeling nice.”

“And if she’s not?”

“I’m her favourite employee, I’ll just tell her I’ve got a date - I’ll be out of there at half five at the latest.”

~

“Absolutely not.” Cynthia was leaning back in her chair, cigarette between her fingers, and glaring at Curt like she was trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

Curt’s boss, Cynthia Houston, was a hardass. Always seen with a cigarette, unless she was in a meeting, and most likely half a second away from cursing someone out. She had a mouth dirtier than the underside of bleachers in a school gym. Curt both adored her, and was completely terrified of her. 

“Come on Cynthia, just this once?” Curt tried. “I got all my weekly reports done, inputted all the numbers, yada-yada."

“Mega.” Cynthia sat up and rested one elbow on her desk and took a quick drag from her cigarette. “What do I look like?”

“Uh… like someone who's about thirty seconds away from kicking my ass?”

Cynthia laughed once, loud and sarcastic. “Try ten.” She ashed the cigarette. Curt gulped. “You have more things to be doing. You’re not getting out of here early.” She turned her attention to her computer for a moment.

“No I don’t, I did-”

“Yes you do, I just sent them over to you.” Cynthia sat back and watched Curt’s mouth fall open. “Wha- What are you? A fucking fish? Close your damned mouth.”

Curt closed his mouth and ran a hand over his face. “Okay, Cynthia. I’ve got a date. I told hi- _her_ that I’d be out of here by half five at the latest. I’m going to be late, and I really don’t want that.”

Cynthia watched him intently, taking slow drags from her cigarette. She hummed thoughtfully then stubbed out her cigarette in the glass ashtray on the desk. “Jesus, the things I do for you Curt Mega. Fine! You can go.” Curt went to stand but stopped when Cynthia pointed a finger at him. “But I swear to God if you are late Monday I will kill you myself.”

Curt got to his feet and smiled at her. “I don’t doubt it.”

He started to walk out of Cynthia’s office when she spoke again. “Oh, and Mega?” He turned to see Cynthia actually smiling at him. “Go knock him dead, you bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... much....dialogue  
> in my defense, there was a phone call. there isnt much else going on when you're on the phone to someone
> 
> bleh filler chapters. i hate em. but hey! im making this a proper story! i rewatched the show yesterday, cried so hard. and then while i was writing this chapter i watched a few clips from the show and cried again. how fun
> 
> hope you all enjoyed it! i promise next chapter will be better!! (also if you have any ideas for plot points please don't be afraid to offer them up because honestly i have no idea what i want for this story i just think curt and owen deserve better than what they got lmao,,,, so message me on tumblr or something, my url is nofunleona) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey.” Curt said, dumbly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write these on google docs so when i paste them into ao3 it's like. oh you thought these lines of dialoge were two lines long? you thought W R O N G

On his drive home from work, time felt like it was dragging so slowly. Glancing at the clock on the display screen told Curt that his commute home was exactly the same length of time as it always was. This didn’t stop him from cursing every time he had to stop at a red light or gripping his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were pale. 

He was very glad that for once in his life he’d thought ahead and had picked an outfit in advance, so at least he didn’t have that to worry about. He’d actually picked it out while on the phone to Owen the day they arranged the date, but nobody needed to know that.

When he arrived home, he had not expected to see his mother sitting at the dining table next to Owen, both with steaming mugs in front of them, making polite conversation. 

Curt stood gawking at the two of them. Owen waved sheepishly at Curt as Mrs Mega started talking at her son. Cynthia’s words from earlier (‘what are you? A fucking fish? Close your damned mouth’) echoed around his head, and he clamped his jaw shut. 

“Curtis? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to say hello to your guest?” Mrs Mega had the stern look on her face that basically read ‘do what I tell you, or else I will grab you by the ear and scold you for not listening’.

“Hey.” Curt said, dumbly. 

He said it particularly dumbly because he was extremely distracted by how good Owen looked. 

His hair was slicked back like it was the night at the bar, and the sleeves of the white dress shirt he was wearing were rolled up to the elbow. Owen’s smile looked slightly more like a smirk, his eyebrows raising a fraction at Curt’s greeting. 

“Hello, Curt.” Owen’s voice was like honey, and Curt felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. 

Mrs Mega glanced between the two. “Well, Curtis, I’ve just been telling your friend here all about my lovely new little craft space you made for me,” She turned to Owen, resting a hand on his forearm for a moment. “He can be a sweetie when he wants to be.”

“Mom-” Curt rolled his eyes, toeing off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

“Now, now, Curtis, don’t bother being all modest.” Curt started to tune her out as she turned to mention something to Owen - probably about Curt’s childhood or something equally embarrassing. 

Curt undid his tie, letting it hang loosely around his neck. Turning towards the kitchen table, he watched them for a moment. Mrs Mega talking Owen’s ear off while he sat and listened politely, sipping at his tea. 

He cleared his throat. The two of them looked over to Curt. “I gotta jump in the shower, wash all the work off me, but I shouldn’t be too long, okay?” Curt flicked his eyes over to his mom. “Please don’t embarrass me to my friend, Ma.” 

Mrs Mega pressed a hand to her chest. “I wouldn’t dream of it Curtis!” 

Curt scoffed and made his way towards the bathroom.

~

He spent all of his fifteen minute shower thinking about Owen, mostly imagining very domestic scenarios. He seemed to get along very well with his mother, and Curt was already very excited to introduce him to Tatianna. 

He kept that train of thought while drying off, and while brushing his teeth. The train of thought stopped dead in its tracks when Curt entered his bedroom and saw Owen perched on the edge of his bed. 

Owen looked up at Curt, quickly turning his head away when he realised Curt was only in a towel. 

“Oh, sorry-” They both said at the same time, Owen getting to his feet, and Curt making sure the towel stayed securely around his waist. 

“I shouldn’t have presumed-”

“Jesus, no, it’s fine, sorry.” 

There was a moment of silence while Owen started at the ground between them and Curt shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Owen gestured towards the bedroom door. “Do you want me to…?”

“No, if you don’t want to. You can stay in here, but I mean-” Curt let out a half-laugh. “Stay in here if you wanna, just don’t look.”

That made Owen laugh as he sat back down on Curt’s bed, this time sitting near the headboard, facing the corner that the bed was shoved into. Because for most of his adult life, Curt had been single and felt he only had need for one end table.

“That reminds me of my days at school, in the P.E changing rooms.” Owen was chuckling almost fondly at the memory. 

“Were you out then?” He asked, trying to dry himself best he could while still keeping the towel around his waist. This was still a first date, he didn’t need to be butt naked in Owen’s presence. 

“Oh, Lord no. Not in my wonderful Tory town.” Curt sensed sarcasm in the adjective. “I didn’t come out until I was in college- not your type of college though, a bit earlier.”

Curt understood that. He wasn’t exactly out in high school, but some people knew - mostly other closeted kids on his wrestling team, and some rival ones too. Even in his adult life, he was still technically in the closet. He wasn’t out to any of his coworkers (except Dick, and now Cynthia), or his own mother. Tatianna figured it out very quickly though. Curt was halfway to believing Tatianna could read minds, or at least his mind.

“What about you?” Owen asked, still facing the wall. Curt kind of wished he could see his face, but considering he was only now getting dressed, he supposed he could deal with the back of Owen’s head.

“I, uh…” He said very eloquently while putting on socks. “I’m still not really out.”

“Ah. I’m glad I didn’t tell your mother of my intentions then. I wouldn’t want to out you.” 

Curt paused buttoning his pants and turned to look at the back of Owen’s head. “Not that I’m not thankful for that, but ‘your intentions’? You need to tell me what those are, I’m interested. You can turn around now, by the way.”

Owen was laughing as he turned around, and once again Curt was dumbfounded by how handsome he was. He’d go as far to call him damn pretty.

“My intentions Curt Mega,” He lowered his voice slightly, in a way that was extremely attractive. “Are to take a very handsome man on a lovely date, on which he will have an excellent time.” 

Curt’s mouth curled into a grin. “Are you sure there’s nothing more nefarious?” 

“That’s a fancy word for you, Curt.” Owen was leaning forward and staring into Curt’s eyes. 

He could’ve died right there.

Owen’s gaze dropped for a split second. “You still haven’t fastened your trousers.”

Curt cursed, reaching down and zipping up his pants as Owen was laughing so hard he actually fell back so he was laid on Curt’s bed. He snatched his t-shirt off his dresser, and managed to not throw it at Owen.

“You really ruined the mood there, Carvour.” He said, pulling the shirt on and trying not to laugh. Owen propped himself up on his elbows and smiled innocently. 

This date was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and sorry for any mistakes!! i promise i'll have a plot soon <3  
> (also, how do you all feel about smut? just so i know whether i wanna add anything explicit or not, thanks :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we best make the most of it.”

Usually Curt would have been quietly worrying about everything on his way to a date location, but with Owen, it wasn’t like that. He found himself being glad that he wasn’t the one driving them there because Owen had him laughing so much he knew for a fact he wouldn’t have been able to keep his eyes on the road.

“Wait, where are we actually going?” Curt asked, suddenly realising that despite being part of the date, he had been left out of the loop on one of the more important details - the location. 

“Well, I spent a while thinking about it, and then I thought of a place and it seemed like it would be a good idea.” 

Curt waited for a few moments after Owen had finished speaking for him to continue. He did not continue. 

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Curt raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Owen smiled sweetly. Curt was starting to think he was enjoying leaving Curt in the dark. 

“This doesn’t seem very fair.” Owen pulled a mocking pout for a second, before his face settled into a small smug smile.

~

Despite never really leaving the local area, it took Curt an embarrassing amount of time to realise where Owen had taken them. He smiled as Owen parked his car in the parking lot of the nearby museum. 

Owen looked a little sheepish as he took out the key. “I spent a while trying to figure out where to take you- I didn’t want to do a restaurant date, I felt that was too cliche,”

“And a museum date isn’t?” Curt smiled and Owen rolled his eyes. “I’m excited to take a look around, I never really come to the museum.” His eyes panned across the lot, and landed on a banner. “Oh look, they have a new exhibit, we can go look at that first!”

The excitement that Curt showed eased Owen’s mind. They got out of the car and Owen let Curt lead the way. He paid for their entrance, then Curt grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the new dinosaur exhibit. 

As they walked around looking at the giant skeletons, Owen couldn’t help but smile at Curt’s childlike glee. Especially when they saw the staple dinosaur - the Tyrannosaurus Rex. His eyes were wide and quickly darting over the skeleton stood in front of them, trying to take in as much of the anatomy as he could.

“I never took you for a dinosaur man.” Owen said, putting his hands in his pockets, watching as Curt bent down to read a plaque.

“So my mom didn’t show you any of my childhood pictures yet?” Curt laughed, standing straight and looking Owen in the eye.

“No, I was only there long enough for what you Americans call ‘tea’, and for your mother to tell me how happy she is that you have a proper friend now.” 

Curt took a moment to be offended, then turned back to the dinosaur in front of them. “Well, I really loved dinos as a kid. I had like, five different T-Rex costumes growing up - which is a lot, considering we didn’t really have much growing up.”

Owen found himself unable to take his eyes off Curt, who looked like he was deep in nostalgia, staring up at the skeleton. A moment passed, then Owen put a hand on Curt’s shoulder.

“Hey, should we go look at another exhibit?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

Curt nodded, stepping away from the plaque. “I know it’s kinda boring, but they’ve got a fashion exhibit here that my mom would love, can we go look at that? I want to get some pictures for her.” 

“Of course,” They set off walking, Owen’s hand lingering near the small of Curt’s back for a moment. “Lead the way.”

~

Curt had practically filled his phone’s camera roll with different pictures for his mother by the time they’d finished exploring the museum. He seemed very pleased with it all. He’d been gently flirting with Owen throughout the whole day, and Owen reciprocated in his very middle-class way. Curt could practically smell it on him, the way he was raised ‘proper’. He found it quite endearing, the way Owen’s hand always seemed to hover at least an inch away, and all the subtle looks he thought Curt didn’t see. 

He could barely contain his smile as they left the museum and headed back to Owen’s car. Curt had asked Owen to talk about some of his favourite places he’d visited and he was currently talking animatedly about York, a city in England. 

As they both sat back in the car, Owen seemed to come out of a sort of trance. “God, I’ve been talking for ages, I’m sorry.” He chuckled, looking sheepishly at Curt, who was grinning. 

“It’s fine, you’re real cute when you’re enthusiastic.” a blush rose slightly on both their cheeks. Owen because he’d never been called ‘cute’ before, and Curt because he’d meant to only  _ think  _ that Owen was cute, not say it outloud. 

Owen sort of opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking down to the gearbox between them. “Thank you.” he smiled.

There was a moment of silence as they sort of stewed in the compliment.

Curt cleared his throat. “Hey, what do you say we go to the park? It’d be nice this time of year, middle of summer, long nights-“

“Give me the directions, and we’ll go.” Owen smiled, starting the car. 

~

An hour later, Curt and Owen were sitting on a bench, eating ice cream in the setting summer sun. Owen was licking the dripping ice cream from around the rim of the cone when Curt turned to him.

“What did you want to be when you were young?” Owen looked at Curt and raised an eyebrow, still licking at the ice cream. “Like, as a job, when you grew up.”

Owen pulled away from his ice cream cone and stifled a laugh. “I wanted to be James Bond.” Curt stared at him incredulously. “Seriously! I watched Goldeneye with my parents when I was seven-ish and from that point until I was eleven I was determined to be James Bond.”

“Wow.” Curt laughed, his ice cream dripping over his fingers. 

“Okay, well what about you, ice cream hands?” 

“I wanted to be a rockstar. Mom used to listen to a lot of old classic rock and I’d watch the age-appropriate music videos with her. One time we sat around the tiny TV and watched her old Live Aid tapes.” Curt dumped his ice cream in the bin next to the bench.

“Did you ever try to learn an instrument?” Owen asked, starting to eat the wafer cone of his ice cream. 

“Oh yeah, I had a go of drums in high school, but there was no space at home for a kit, and they were too expensive anyway, so I kinda just stopped playing them one day.” Curt looked to Owen. “Did you?”

Owen nodded. “Piano and violin, although I didn’t enjoy violin so I moved to cello.”

Curt’s eyebrows shot up. “Those are some fancy instruments, man.”

“Oh, I know. My parents were very well-off, I’m very lucky to have had the upbringing I did.” Owen popped the last bit of cone in his mouth, finishing it off before continuing. “I left my cello at my parent’s home, although I haven’t played it in about ten years, but I have a piano at my flat.”

“Wait, so do you live in the states, like U.S citizenship and stuff?” Curt asked, turning slightly to rest his elbow on the back of the bench

“No, I’m here for work, my piano’s at home.” Owen smiled sadly, and then sort of cleared his expression. “Luckily for us, you’ve managed to catch me pretty early in my business, so we’ve at least a month and a half to get to know each other better before I have to leave.”

Even though they’d only really met twice, Curt felt a slight sinking feeling at the thought of Owen leaving. He’d enjoyed every second he’d spent in Owen’s presence, and he’d been looking forward to many, many more dates. Despite the pit opening in the bottom of his stomach, Curt smiled.

“Then we best make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG  
> i started college in september and its been KICKING MY ASS, and only now have i had any inspiration for anything other than just fucking around on my instruments   
> sorry that this is mostly dialogue but yknow, thats my strong suit so thats basically what you sign up for with my fics lmao,,, ANYWAY hope y'all enjoyed byeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry that this is so dialogue heavy, but that's my forte lmao  
> i am considering making this more than a oneshot, but that's still up the air for now,,, i hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
